Diary of a First year through Lavender Brown's eye
by UzumakiWrestlesSupernatural
Summary: Lavender Brown has just started her first year, this is what goes on in her life whilst the golden trio are having their adventure


**Hey everyone this is my new story, and I know everyone is probably rolling their eyes thinking 'Not another one, you haven't even finished any of your others!' **

**Yes I know but this one I promised to do and I will complete it and to let you in on a little secret this will be the first part of a series of 7. Yes I said SEVEN!**

**~Disclaimer: I do not own Lavender brown or any other characters you recognise. However I do own Casey black. Yes he is an OC but he does not make a major impact in this story. Also I do not make any money from this. If I did Sirius would still be alive!**

**Here we go! :-3**

Dear Diary,

I won't be addressing you like this every time I write in here because I'm not a baby anymore I have just turned eleven. Come to think of it do girls my age even have diaries anymore? Maybe I should hide you under my pillow when I'm at school.

School is the main reason I'm writing this actually. I got my letter! It arrived today and I remember my parent's reactions so clearly.

Sunlight drifted through my window shining into my face as I slept and I immediately found myself waking up and groaned in frustration as I peeked at my clock beside my bed and saw that it had just gone 8am. It was the summer and I was waking up way too early for my liking, seriously even my parents weren't up at this hour!

Turning over onto my side to glare at the intruding sunlight I saw a shadow outside my window which didn't look like a tree branch. I saw up and gently pulled back my curtain and saw a beautiful barn owl sitting outside with a letter tied to its leg. Quickly I opened the window and it hopped in onto my bed. I could hardly contain my excitement after all I had been waiting for this day for years. Gently untying the letter from the bird's leg, I ripped open the envelope not even noticing the owl fly away. The letter read:

**Dear Miss Lavender Brown**

**You have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The school train will take you to Hogwarts from platform 9 ¾ on September 1****st**** at approximately 11am. Attached is your train ticket and a list of books and you may bring either a toad, owl or cat as your companion.**

**We look forward to seeing you in the new term.**

**Professor M McGonagall.**

I re-read the letter about five times before screaming at the top of my lungs. "Mum! Dad!" and the sound of running feet coming towards my room told me that I had got their attention and suddenly my door was thrown open and my parents stood in the doorway looking alarmed and dishevelled. Holding back a laugh I held up my letter.

"It's finally arrived then" Dad said sitting on my bed and taking the letter to read. Mum read it over his shoulder and then squealed before grabbing me into a bone crushing hug.

"My baby is going to Hogwarts!" she half sobbed into my hair.

I rolled my eyes at Dad who disguised a laugh with a loud cough. "Well Samantha, I think we should get dressed and have breakfast if we're going to take our girl to diagon alley"

Mum gave an almighty sniff, gave me one last hug before leaving the room and heading downstairs. My dad and I both heard her burst into new sobs as she turned on the stove. Dad looked at me with a smile on his face and pulled me into a gentle hug.

"You're growing up kiddo; just don't grow up too fast ok?'

I hugged him back, burying my face in his shirt taking in his scent. 'I promise I won't'

Letting me go he handed back my letter and headed to the door. 'Better get dressed Lav breakfast will be ready any minute now and I'm not guaranteeing that I will save you any'

So after frantically getting washed and dressed I ran down the stairs hoping to beat my dad, which I failed in doing, but he had saved me a huge pile of pancakes and bacon his eyes full of laughter at my flushed face form running down the stairs.

After breakfast I headed back upstairs to get my booklist ready to leave for diagon alley.

So that's all for now diary! My mum is calling for me to hurry up as I've been up here 20 minutes. I'll write more later, after I've got my books! I can't even believe I'm starting Hogwarts in less than a month. Hmmm maybe dad will buy me a kitten.

Lavender.


End file.
